1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system capable of accessing a resource in which a state is dynamically changed on a network, and a communication apparatus incorporated into the communication system, said communication apparatus being adapted for receiving state information which is dynamically changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is increased particularly in company with generalization of a mobile computing a necessity of owning jointly through a network information representative of a resource, which will be dynamically altered in its state along with a development of network environment, for instance, the state of usage of a user computer.
On the other hand, hitherto, there is implemented a system in which resources, which will be dynamically altered in their state, for example, the state of utilization of the registered hosts, a stock price and the like are monitored, and state information is transmitted at regular intervals or at the time of alteration of the state through a network to an application which is operative on a specific client, and then displayed.
Further, there is implemented a system in which an object existing in a network is expressed by for example, an icon indicative of the associated address, and superposition of the icon and a desk-top object such as another icon, a window and the like makes it possible to perform a process (action) associated with the respective combination. It is possible to utilize such an object in another application by appending it to documents which are able to be distributed through the network, or drag and drop operations for the object into a desk-top of a window system and another window.
Since the utilization of information from resources, which will be dynamically altered in their state, on a network depends on a specific application, it is necessary for the utilization of such information to perform a complicated operation. In a window system capable of dealing with an icon representative of an object indicating a resource existing on a network, a function of dynamically reflecting a state of the resource is not implemented.